


W.C.K.D. Dynamic

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Dedicated to Danielle, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As with most things, Thomas discovered a part of himself with Minho. It was only luck that Newt had the same issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W.C.K.D. Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Another slightly disturbed, but significantly more graphic, fanfic about Thomas discovering he is *ah* a little different. Minho helps him out. This time, though, Alby can't be there for Newt.
> 
> I am also happy to be the official first piece of trash to ruin (or gift, depending on how you look at it) with A/B/O. I love the stuff and I hope you do too.
> 
> Enjoy.

As with all things, Thomas discovered his differences with Minho. Well, perhaps  _with_ is too strong a word, because Minho just happened to be  _there_. That's all Thomas needed, apparently. 

An intense wave of heat swept up his spine and he nearly crumbled, managing to stumble into the Maze wall for support. Minho, running slightly ahead of him, stopped.

"Thomas? Are you okay?"

The pale teen's eyes widened as he felt thick, warm liquid spread between his legs. "I . . . I think something's wrong."

Now the other teen looked startled. His hand, heavy and hot, gripped his shoulder, making Thomas' skin crawl in the most pleasant way. His gaze was intense and concerned. "What is it?"

"My . . . my body feels like I'm being burned alive. I can feel it creeping up my spine." He shook his head to ward off the fog he felt coming on, clouding his thoughts. "It's slowly getting hotter. And . . . and there's . . . wetness . . . between my legs. It kinda feels like . . . blood."

Minho stared at him, eyes unrevealing and unrelenting. Then, he leaned forward and pressed his nose to a spot just behind the tendon in his neck and took a deep breath. 

"Shuck, you smell good." He whispered, presumably to himself, before sitting back, eyes no longer concerned, but cautious. "Okay. I have to make this quick because at your rate, you won't hear me in a couple of hours. There is a way things run here. You can't have boys trapped together with no release and no girls. What we have instead of girls is something we call a Dynamic. The Dynamic consists of the Alphas, the Betas and the Omegas. I'll start with the Betas, because they're the easiest. Betas are normal boys. They don't have anything special for sex. For example, Gally is a Beta. Before the Changing, he was level-headed and strong without being overbearing or pushy like he is now. Listen up, because this is where it starts to affect you."

Thomas nodded, shaking the fog from his head once more. 

"Omegas are natural bottoms. They are usually thinner and not as physically strong. Newt's an Omega. Alphas are usually taller and broader, physically stronger. I'm an Alpha."

Thomas nodded, unconsciously moving closer to Minho. Obviously, the man noticed, because he hauled the pale teen to his feet, bracing him with an arm.

"Klunk. You're closer than I thought. Okay, we'll walk and talk. Pay attention, okay? This is where your little . . . ah,  _issue_ , comes into play."

That broke through the stupor forming around Thomas' mind, the one he didn't even realize was forming. 

"What separates Alphas and Omegas from Betas is how we have sex. Omegas have a special biological system that kinda acts like a timer. Every three months, Omegas go into Heat, which is what's starting for you now."

Thomas slung his arm over Minho's shoulders, the closeness at once lessening and thickening the wall between sense and lust. The more contact he got with the Alpha, the worse the stain was getting in his pants.  "A Heat?"

"Yes." Minho shifted him into a better position, seeing as he was practically dragging Thomas. "A Heat releases pheromones that draw Alphas to Omegas. If an Omega has an Alpha partner for their Heat, the two are wrapped in each other for a whole week, unable to separate even to drink and eat. Usually, the first day is a slow decent and the last is a slow rise."

"How do you know all of this?"

Minho didn't meet his gaze. "I've helped out a couple of Omegas. Heats alone are long and lonely. Alphas have the stamina to keep up with their Omegas and keep them satisfied throughout the lengthy venture."

"Oh." Thomas nuzzled into the flesh of Minho neck. He felt the twitch that told him Minho was trying really hard not to flinch away from him. "Don't you like my smell?"

"The only thing standing between you and me right now is my self-control, so don't push it." Minho did cast him a sheepish smile, though. "You do smell like a wet dream come true, though."

That satisfied Thomas until Minho dragged their asses back into the Glade. Or, maybe it was the soothing caresses. He didn't know. 

* * *

"Chuck, where's Newt?"

The chubby boy, too young to Present yet, looked up. "He's in the Den."

Minho started. "Why?"

"His Heat began today and Alby is . . . "

Minho cast a quick glance at the medical hut. "Shuck. That's right. Thanks."

Chuck smiled weakly. "Be careful, Minho."

Thomas waved, almost drunkenly, at Chuck before collapsing weakly again in Minho's arms. 

* * *

Thomas could smell the other Alphas. He could smell all of their interest in him, all of their  _want_. Whenever one got too close, Minho growled, a low rumbling sound. Thomas purred back and nuzzled closer, no idea as to why. 

Across the Glade rested the Den. When in Heat, Omegas all sheltered here, usually under the care of Newt or a senior Omega. If an Omega had an Alpha, they would take their partner there with them. They were then given access to the back rooms, where there were beds set up for two instead of the giant mass of blankets and pillows in the main Den room. 

Today, Newt was the only body amongst the pillows. At the scent of an Alpha, Newt's head snapped up. "Minho."

The other boy nodded, solemn and stoic. "Thomas Presented. He's an Omega."

"Okay." Newt struggled to move, the slick trailing between his bared and naked legs. "Just . . . set him down here."

Minho set Thomas down, mindful of the painful sensitivity of the Omega's skin. As soon as he went to pull away, Thomas lunged for him. 

"No! You can't go!"

"Thomas-"

The pale teen pulled the Runner down onto the pillow, straddling him. Wild light gleamed within the depths of his dark eyes, his hands trembling as his shaking fingers dug into Minho's shoulders. "Do you not want me?"

"What?" The older teen struggled to keep to himself as tears sprung into the Omega's eyes. He so badly wanted to wipe those tears away, soothe the body above him into docility. All of his Alpha instincts were going haywire. 

Newt pulled himself closer. "Don't- Don't worry about him, Minho. This is just his first Heat. He'll be fine once he goes through a couple by himself."

"By the look of you, I'm not too inclined to believe that."

Thomas took his distraction as an opportunity and started to grind down on Minho, whining when he felt the bulge in the Alpha's trousers. He pressed himself close, rubbing as much of himself against the Alpha as possible. Newt raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm not doing that, am I? Once you get your bearings, you can make it through a Heat mostly coherent. At least, when you're alone."

Minho nodded, then turned to the Omega undulating against his body.  He could feel the slick that had soaked through Thomas' pants seeping into his own. "You need to let me go."

Thomas just nuzzled his neck, licking a long stripe up the vein. "I  _need_ you, Alpha.  _Minho_."

The Alpha groaned low in his throat, closing his eyes and panting harshly. "Thomas, off."

Thomas whimpered. "Please? I-I'm so  _empty_. I need you to fill me up."

"An hour ago you didn't even know how men have sex!"

"I don't need to know to  _feel_. And I can  _feel_ you." Thomas grinned, his conscious mind lost to the back of the building and searing fire consuming his body. A new wave of pheromones had Minho rolling his hips up into the supple flesh of Thomas' ass and turned Newt into a shivering mess of pleasure. "Newt needs you, too."

"Thomas-"

" _Alpha_ , please,  _Minho_ . . . " _  
_

His control snapped and Thomas found himself on his back, mouth getting viciously attacked. Minho's hands were under his shirt, tracing smooth, unmarred flesh and leaving behind fire.

"If you're going to have sex-"

Minho growled, yanking back from Thomas and fisting Newt's hair suddenly and painfully, making the Omega yelp. He yanked back his head, exposing his neck, and took a deep bite into the creamy flesh. Newt dissolved into a puddle of hormones.

"Newt, take off Thomas' clothes." Minho demanded, sitting up and unstrap his Runner gear. 

Newt wasted no time, grabbing the hem of the soft, worn blue material and sliding it up and over Thomas' shoulders. As soon as the shirt was gone, the blonde pulled Thomas in, wrapping his arms around his neck and meshing their mouths. Thomas explored the white cream of Newt's skin, sliding all over his back and down to cup his ass, firmly kneading the strong muscle. Newt moaned into the sloppy kiss, head falling away to suck a hickey into his shoulder. Thomas ground them together, forcing out a strangled groan from both of them. Newt pushed him back into the pillows, grabbing his belt and undoing it hastily, despite his shaking. He tossed the leather away and unbuttoned him, ripping the denim right off him. 

Minho's searing hands washed over their bodies, easing the burning before bringing it back worse than before. 

"Good boys." They both keened at the phrase. "You're both so good for me."

"Yes, Alpha." Newt purred back. Thomas just whined and kissed the hand that was petting him. 

"Newt, I want you to kiss Thomas. Keep his hands busy on you. Play with his nipples, if you want."

The blonde Omega nodded, hasty and eager to please, before grabbing a handful of the dark hair on the other Omega's head and wrenching it up to kiss its owner harshly. He guided Thomas' hands to his hair, making him tug it gently. Their kiss wound up looking more like a brawl than passion. 

The thick scent of their arousal was more powerful than any punch and Minho knelt between Thomas' legs, pulling the long, pale limbs up over his shoulders. 

Thomas's pucker, open and dripping, was a dusky pink. Minho licked his lips. 

Above, Thomas gasped, arching. Silence came from him in place of a scream. 

The stupor lifted just long enough for concern. "Thomas?"

Thomas nodded frantically, silencing Newt's worried look with a strong, melty kiss. 

Minho groaned, the burst of Omega juices on his tongue something he would forever savour. And Thomas . . . Thomas was especially delicious. He lapped gently at the opening, then down his thighs to clean up the leaked slick. 

Newt pinched a nipple the same moment Minho bit into his inner thigh. Thomas squeaked, arching desperately into the air. 

"You taste so good, Tom." Minho praised. Thomas purred under him, kissing Newt again. 

Minho's tongue found its way back to Thomas' hole, licking over it a few times before wrapping his lips around the pucker and  _sucking_.

"MINHO! ALPHA!"

Startled, the Alpha pulled back, but Thomas bucked desperately, a broken moan of his name falling from his lips. He grinned and leant back down, making sure to hold firmly onto the Omega's hips. 

He sucked on the pucker again, kissing it gently before thrusting in his tongue. His cock was pressed painfully against the zipper of his pants, rock hard and ready to go.

He sat up, kneeling with Thomas' legs falling to his hips. He pushed off his pants and threw them across the room. "Newt."

The Omega in question sat up and cocked his head.

"Stand over Thomas's hips and brace your hands over his shoulders. Keep your ass in the air."

Again, he was hasty to follow the order.  

Worn, rough and warm hands caressed all over his sensitive skin, kneading the firm muscle of his thighs and ass. His knees trembled and he moaned weakly. 

Minho kissed a cheek tenderly. Newt had never much liked roughness, in or out of his Heat. "Maybe on your knees would be better. Less likely you'll fall."

Thomas guided the older teen down, pulling him into a hot, wet, sloppy kiss, hands tangling in his hair. 

"Make sure you get your tongue down his throat."

Neither Omega knew exactly who Minho was encouraging, but both took it and fought, grappling with each other. 

Minho chuckled, wrapping Thomas' legs around his waist and gently, carefully, pressing himself against the opening. Thomas groaned thickly, sizzling pleasure blooming from his entrance as the crown pushed in. Newt smirked against his lips, forcing Thomas into submission with his kiss. The darker Omega pushed Newt off, guiding him down to his neck. He panted hard, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

"Shh." Newt soothed. "You're doing wonderful."

"Nngh . . . " Was Thomas' incoherent reply, his hands fisting in Newt's hair. 

Minho's hands appeared on Newt's hips. "Up, darling. I need these up."

"Right." Newt leant down, kissing along the other Omega's chest, playing with his nipples. With his ass presented, Minho got to work. 

* * *

Before long, Newt was a sobbing, whimpering mess. Minho's tongue and fingers had him stretched, open and aching. There was only so much play he could take. 

"Please, Minho, please." Newt whined, clutching Thomas' shoulders. The other Omega was drooling, drowning in Minho's slow, steady and deep thrusts. The cushions under him were soaked in slick. Newt was dripping down onto Thomas' chest, his whole body shaking violently. 

"You've both been such good boys." Both Omegas preened at the praise. "I think you deserve a treat."

Minho pushed Newt off Thomas, laying the Omega on his back. He pulled out of Thomas, making him whine and clutch at the Alpha. Minho ignored him in favour of repositioning him over Newt. 

"Newt?"

The Omega looked at the Alpha, eyes blown wide. 

"I can't knot you."

Tears came to his eyes. "W-Why?"

"Alby would kill me for taking his mate, darling." He kissed his head gently. "So, I won't even put myself down there."

"No! Don't leave me like this!"

"Shh, shh." Minho grinned, grabbing Thomas. "That's what he's going to do."

Sharing for Omegas was very common. It was nearly the only way to get a first timer through that didn't have an Alpha. Even jealous and possessive Alphas allowed their Omega to couple with another. 

Newt gasped and whined, nearly tearing the pillows. "Oh, oh,  _oh_ . . . "

Thomas released a full-bodied shudder when the skin of his hips met Newt's ass. A hand stroked down his back, caressing his spine. 

"That's it, baby. There you go." Minho smiled, pressing down on his shoulder. "C'mon, Thomas. Down. Bend over for me. Kiss him."

Thomas kissed along Newt's neck, sucking a dark mark into the creamy flesh. He was about to start experimenting, seeing what would make Newt come undone, but Minho beat him to it. In one sharp thrust, he buried himself inside Thomas, forcing the brunette Omega deeper into his blonde companion. All three of them groaned heavily, Thomas loosing all composure and control at the dual sensations. 

"Shuck." Minho gasped, one arm wrapped around Thomas' waist to keep him upright and one hand clasped tightly in Newt's grip. He mouthed at Thomas' neck, the teen's head lolling to one side, lost in a deep fog of lust. 

Minho turned Thomas' head, claiming his lips in an effortless kiss. Newt groaned below them, the sight making him burn hotter. Gently, Minho began to thrust. 

* * *

Thomas was complete jelly. His body felt completely boneless. Newt's legs were hitched around his hips, holding him tightly. Minho's strong heat was at his back, a solid weight to give into. The thick brand inside him had already made him feel wonderful, but to have Newt wrapped around his cock . . . 

Could you blame him for such pleasure overwhelming him?

Minho's gentle thrusts sped up, making the Omegas whimper and moan. 

"Minho, Minho, Minho." The chant fell steadily from Thomas' lips, his hands clenched on Newt's hips. 

"Oh,  _oh_ . . . " Newt thrashed, moaning incoherently. The thrusting picked up speed, Minho slamming fast and hard into his Omega's pliant body. "ThomasThomas _Thomas!"_

Pressure started to build at the base of Minho's cock and he grit his teeth, putting his all into the wavering rhythm. 

Newt snarled, reaching up to claw at Thomas. It wasn't enough. There was something more . . . Something else . . . 

Minho yanked Thomas back, pulling him out of Newt. The blonde went to claw Thomas back, but Minho jammed four fingers into him. A startled and pleasured cry burst forth, his body trembling right on the edge.

Thomas' trembling turned into full on tremours. "MinhoMinhoMinho _MinhoMinhoMINHO_!" _  
_

The Alpha snarled, slamming himself in one last time and sinking his teeth into the flesh between the neck and shoulder. Thick swelling stretched Thomas out, making him shake and cry out weakly. Minho closed his thumb into his hand and pushed it past his knuckles, curling his fingers into a tight fist.

Both Omegas silently screamed their release before the world went dark. 

* * *

Thomas awoke on his side, curled into the crook of Minho's shoulder. Across from him, Newt blinked awake. 

"Tom?"

"Newt?"

They both grasped their throats, the dry passage only irritated more by their screaming the night before. 

"Good morning to you two as well."

They both looked up at Minho, who was smiling down at them. 

"There's water over there." He pointed over at the small basin beside the pillow den. "How are you two doing?"

The cool liquid was refreshing. Thomas was nearly ready to worship it. "Good. A little sore, but good."

Newt smiled. "Same."

The Alpha sat up, looking them over. "How close are you, do you think?"

Newt thought for a moment. "Maybe a few hours? I'm sated right now."

Thomas paled. "There's more than this?"

Newt grinned wickedly. "A whole week. That was just the preliminaries. You won't sleep much this week." He smirked at Minho. "Definitely not with your new mate behind you."

"Mate?"

"The mark on your shoulder, Greenie!" Newt rolled his eyes. "Minho claimed you. He's the one that'll take care of you from now on."

Thomas' eyes narrowed as his gaze locked onto a similar bite on Newt's shoulder. "Hey, where's your mate?"

Newt's grin faded. "My mate . . . He's . . . It's Alby."

Minho pulled them both back onto the bedding. "Newt and I have a past before he mated to Alby. I used to be the one he'd come to when he was in Heat. To be honest, I never even thought to mark him."

"So . . . Alby's okay with this? With you two?"

Newt shifted closer to them, face serious. "I'll put it to you this way: this isn't my first time playing with two partners. Alby and Minho used to share me. Sometimes there might have even been other Omegas involved. We share a special understanding. We all promised we'd keep away if we went through the Changing, but with Alby . . . " Newt shivered, looking away. "I don't even know what to think."

Thomas took his hand. "Sorry I asked."

"Don't worry about it, greenie." He smiled weakly. 

Minho ran his hands through their hair. "Let's forget about it until it matters again, okay? Would you like to stay with us, Newt?"

Thomas purred into the fingers running along his scalp, his bright eyes opening only to coax an answer out of Newt. 

The blonde smiled cheekily. "Only if the lady of the house says I can."

"Hey!" Thomas slapped his shoulder and Newt laughed. 

Minho rolled his eyes and pulled the Omegas down with him as he fell back onto the pillows. "Sleep, you two nitwits."

The Omegas snuggled into the solid heater they called Minho before winking saucily at each other. When the next wave of the Heat came,  _they_ were going to take charge.

Poor Minho didn't even know what he was in for.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. This was so much longer than I thought it would be.


End file.
